A link aggregation group (LAG) combines multiple physical, network links into a single, logical link that provides aggregated throughput and high availability to endpoints. Communication between two endpoints occurs over the single, logical link of the LAG. The distribution of communications among physical links of the LAG may vary depending on the number and arrangement of endpoints communicating across the LAG.